The present disclosure relates generally to methods and/or systems for processing electronic payments. In particular, the disclosure is directed to methods and/or systems that provide authentication support and/or other payment processing solutions for merchants conducting business, including over a telecommunications network, e.g., the Internet and wireless networks. However, it is to be appreciated that the presently disclosed subject matter is equally amenable to other like applications and/or environments, such as mobile commerce.
By way of background, Internet commerce, or e-commerce as it is otherwise known, relates to the buying and selling of products and/or services between consumers and merchants over the Internet or other like transactional exchanges of information. Mobile commerce, also known as m-commerce, is the ability to conduct commerce using a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a Personal digital assistant (PDA), a smartphone, or other emerging mobile equipment such as dashtop mobile devices.
The convenience and availability of shopping over the Internet has sparked considerable interest in e-commerce and m-commerce on behalf of both consumers and merchants. While traditional payment options, such as credit and debit cards, still dominate e-commerce transactions, industry momentum is swinging in the direction of alternative payment options, such as GOOGLE CHECKOUT, PAYPAL EXPRESS CHECKOUT, BILL ME LATER EXPRESS and BILL ME LATER BUSINESS. By way of example, in a typical checkout flow, a buyer checks out from the shopping cart page, provides shipping information, chooses a payment option and provides billing and payment information, reviews the order and pays, receives an order confirmation. However, in a PAYPAL EXPRESS CHECKOUT flow, a buyer still checks out at the beginning of the flow. However, the buyer does not enter shipping, billing, or payment information, because PAYPAL provides the stored information. This simplifies and expedites the checkout process.
Alternative payment options enhance the consumer and merchant experience by extending the ability of consumers to buy and for merchants to accept different tenders. Also, alternative payment options further remove the merchants and the consumers from potential fraud and allow any fraudulently obtained funds to be more readily recovered. One challenge with alternative payment options, however, is that they generally use authentication, use special integration specifications, and require individual merchant underwriting. Therefore, it is challenging and/or time consuming for merchants to complete multiple applications, registration processes and then individually board (or enable) the alternative payment options.
The present invention contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.